Of Seas & Lightning: Surviving the Maze
by RiptideLogic
Summary: Saved from being a pine tree, Thalia Grace has walked this earth unscathed for the past years. Now aware of her continued existence, the gods have been watching her every movement; her decisions as potential child of the prophecy and her probable feelings for a certain son of Poseidon.
1. I'm No Good Without You

Hey, Hey, Hey! RiptideLogic here. Been having a lot of Thalia Grace feels the past few weeks, and can't seem to find any complete stories of Thalia as one of the main heroes, thought I'd try at writing one myself.

Story Summary:

Thalia Grace was saved by her father, Zeus as she fought on top of Half-Blood Hill. Coming out from hiding she had quests for the master bolt, the Golden Fleece, and rescuing of the goddess and her hals-sister Artemis, she now has to take charge of Camp Half-Blood, and defend it from the non-stop onslaughts of the camp is having whilst think of something to do about the opening of Daedalus' Labyrinth.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, one of the five demigods destined to close the Doors of Death, has reached his breaking point with the gods, specifically Zeus. He has to put aside his growing displeasure with some gods and save the people who he has come to call family. But what if the only way out of hell, is through it?

Inspired by Advictorem.

Rated T mostly for language.

This story takes place after the Titan's Curse but before the Battle of the Labyrinth. First chapter is rough around the edges, and may seem very humdrum and ambiguous, but as the story progress, there will be explanations that will help link the story together (hopefully). It's basically if both series were combined into one.

* * *

 **I'm No Good Without You**

 **The sound of the conch horn was heard.**

Thalia sighed, putting her ebony bow down. Only 3 bullseyes out of 5, the daughter of Zeus had hoped for all bullseyes. She had stayed at Camp Half-Blood for the past summer, training with her spear and bow, sharpening her senses and improving her hand-to-hand combat.

Her bow shrunk to a leather cuff bracelet. Simply black, a lightning bolt embossed in the centre, it was a gift from her father after saving Artemis last summer.

She snapped the bracelet on as she walked towards the dining pavilion. She took her time, taking in the scenery before her. Sweaty campers fled the arena, hefty children of Hephaestus walked out of the forgery, children of Demeter carrying baskets of sweet, blood red strawberries, talked aimlessly as they strolled.

"Thalia! Wait up!" A voice hollered to her. She dug the heels of her combat boots into the ground as she turned to look at someone with the same eyes she had. Scarred lip stretched into a wide smile as Jason smiled and greeted his sister. Thalia gave her younger brother a smile, and walked by his side as they walked to the dining pavilion.

Yes, Thalia was reunited with her long lost brother the previous summer. Thalia, Percy, Grover and the hunters, Bianca and Zöe Nightshade, were sent to rescue the Goddess of Hunt, Artemis and Annabeth. On their way to Mount Othrys, the greeks and hunters bumped into the romans. Jason and his comrades were in the area scouting the area, picking up the increase of monster activities in California, and nearby their own roman camp.

After a heart-warming reunion, where Thalia may or may not have shed some tears, the romans, greeks and hunters joined forces and overcame the waves of enemies on Mount Othyrs. It sounds cliché but it was painful. Thalia fought Luke spear-to-sword, kicking him off the edge of a cliff, any hopes of him ever becoming good kicked off as well.

At the end of the chaotic day, Bianca di Angelo had replaced Zöe Nightshade as lieutenant of the Hunters. The latter had joined the night sky as a new constellation— the huntress. The whole lot of greek and roman were sent to Olympus, and the rest was history.

Well, actually, it's not history. Apparently, Mrs Pain-In-The-Ass declared that for the upcoming titan war, it'll be _beneficial_ if the romans and greeks worked together. Hence, she sent Jason Grace, leader of the Camp Jupiter, to Camp Half-Blood, two months after the battle with Atlas. And after a few weeks, he was sent to save Hera with the companions he came with, a Cherokee chick and a Hispanic elf.

Kidnapped by Krios and his forces, the titan hoped that by taking the Queen of Olympus, they will throw Olympus into chaos and in the midst of the chaos, they had sent a wave of monsters to the Camp Half-Blood. As a backup plan, the titan had bargained with the Lord of the Skies for Hera.

Idiots really, titan or not, nobody should bargain with Zeus. By the end of the quest, Krios was defeated by Jason, and Hera was saved. Thalia would have left her to rot if she was the one sent to 'save' her.

A hand waved in front of her face, and she zapped out of her daydream. Jason's eyebrow furrowed, "Are you alright, sis?" "Fine, fine," Thalia responded. They sat down at Zeus' table. Heartfelt chatter heard throughout the amenity. Thalia's sapphire eyes wandered around, taking in the scene before her. Her eyes landed on the one the only empty table in the pavilion, the table of Poseidon.

 _Percy,_ Thalia thought, _gods how I miss him. It's been months._

That is sadly true. While she stayed at Camp Half-Blood rallying the greek demigods, and her brother doing the same, sorry, had done with the roman demigods, Percy and Nico di Angelo would go off on missions, be it espionage or just reducing the number of monster camps and nests in the country. They haven't seen each other in 9, maybe even 10 months?

The last she had seen him was at the top of Half-Blood hill where they shared a parting kiss. They weren't dating, mostly due to the fact that Thalia wasn't able to grow some balls and ask him out, so after that kiss, she watched as the guy she likes, and possibly love, walked down and drove off with Nico di Angelo in the back of his convertible.

Her eyes then wandered to Cabin 8's table, the hunters were staying over. Artemis was called for an emergency meeting on Olympus, and needed her hunters to stay somewhere safe with some supervision since Bianca was still learning as the newly appointed lieutenant. The olive skinned daughter of Hades sat at the head, happily laughing at something one of her fellow huntress had said.

"Heroes!" Chiron called, the chatter in the pavilion ceased immediately, "After dinner, please head to the amphitheatre. All activities will be cancelled, there is," he paused, as if thinking on a better way to rephrase what he wants to say, "some pressing news that I think everyone should know. Hunters, Lady Artemis has asked that you join us in the amphitheatre. The news may affect some of you hunters. With that note, enjoy your dinner."

"He really needs to learn how to change subjects," Thalia muttered to Jason, who agreed. The usual routine of the nymphs bringing food and the offerings took place, and she found herself chewing on ribs, with some wings on the plate to her right. 4 plate pilled high with food was finished within minutes. Not as much as she would really eat, what Chiron said got to her.

What news is so important for the whole camp to hear?

The Grace siblings walked side by side to the amphitheatre, and gradually sat down in their usual spot. The elder Grace took note of the rougher waves today, and the heavy tremors coursing through the earth.

Since yesterday, the waves crashing on Long Island has been more violent, relentless attacking the shores. Harsh storms thundering every now and then. Tremors ever so light, danced under every camper's feet. What got Poseidon so pissed?

An 8-year-old girl sat by the hearth of camp, she poked the glowing coals nervously before dropping the stick and settling for staring at the fire. The campers were tensed, some whispering. The campfire was a dull grey tonight.

"Campers, we have some visitors today, so please behave," Chiron said sternly, and as if rehearsed, a blinding light erupted from behind Chiron. Apollo stepped out, and instead of sporting his usual megawatt grin, he wore a forced smiled. The campers stood up to bow to him, his cabin smiling at their father.

"Hello children," Apollo started, "I've dropped by to update you guys on the current situation. As you know, the Doors of Death has been opened and Thanatos has been captured by titans. As a result, the monsters don't die, and if they do, they don't stay dead. As part of an old prophecy, Lady Hera had sent Jason as part of an exchange between the greeks and romans, so that both fractions will trust each other and work together to close the Doors of Death. You must all be wondering, if Jason was sent here, who was sent to Camp Jupiter?"

Murmurs broke out amongst the campers. They looked around, trying to spot anyone missing.

"It was Percy, wasn't it?" Beckendorf asked, his gruff voice piercing through the other voices.

"Smart boy," Apollo gave a weak chuckle, "Young Perseus was sent to Camp Jupiter as the Greeks' Ambassador, Nico di Angelo was also sent there. It was a successfully exchange, Jason got accepted here, and Percy was given praetorship, after he freed Thanatos from his chains in Alaska."

The god nodded to himself, letting the information sink into the campers. The campers turned to a gobsmacked Jason, silent questions in the air, "Praetor is the leader of the roman legion back in camp but— but it takes years for someone to gain praetorship."

The greeks smiled, that's Percy for you, rising against the odds. Chiron sported a grin, happy that his student got up the Roman ranks quick.

Annabeth's voice pierces through the amphitheater, "He went to Alaska? As in Alaska, the land beyond the gods?" The campers looked worried, while Thalia looked pale in the light of the dull campfire.

"Yup," Apollo replied, "The one place that the gods cannot reach, the one place that we cannot send help or appear to them for help but they did splendidly."

Apollo continued, "Recently, Camp Jupiter has let 5 of their campers to embark on a quest, Percy and Nico included, to close Doors of Death. They headed to Epirus in Greece—"

"Woah, Greece? That must be amazing," a camper from Athena's cabin said in awe. Malcolm, Thalia remembered his name was.

The God of Light shook his head, a pained expression on his face, "You see on their way to Greece, they had made a stop at Rome. There was a gathering in Rome for monsters and titans, where the Princess Andromeda would dock and pick them up. You see, even though Thanatos is free, monsters can still escape Tartarus through the still opened Doors of Death. Which meant that Kronos can still strategically choose which monsters he want."

"So naturally, he would let the strongest beasts out," A voice finished. The air beside Apollo shimmered, the campers turned away from the silver light.

"What are you doing here?" Apollo asked Artemis. The goddess of hunt's silver orbs glanced at Bianca, and Apollo nodded in understanding. The maiden goddess walked over to her hunters and sat down beside the daughter of Hades.

"Yes, as Artemis mentioned, Rome was infested with the strongest monsters, beasts and titans. Under orders from Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, they were tasked to reduce the monsters gathered and to destroy the Princess Andromeda," Apollo picked up from where Artemis left. There was a pregnant pause. The campers watched as the usually chatty God struggled to carry on.

"They—they were able to reduce almost all monsters and sink the Princess Andromeda," he was cut off by the cheers erupting from the campers. _The Princess Andromeda destroyed? Damn it, Percy. How am I going to compete with that?_ Thalia thought.

His pained voice echoed, "But it came with a price."

The cheering stopped. She didn't realise that she repeated it out loud, "A price." Her voice loud in the eerie silence. The daughter of Zeus blinked. Every pair of eyes were trained at the god of Sun, and asked, "What price?"

Apollo opened and closed his mouth numerous times, thinking of the best way to deliver it. But guessed that it was better to rip off the band aid, "Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson had fallen into Tartarus."

* * *

So that concludes chapter uno, how was it? Yeah, Bianca is alive in this one. Don't really have the heart to kill her and thought it's be interesting to have her view in the story. I'll be altering between my two stories so maybe a weekly or fortnight updates for both stories? The updates can come faster if the creative juices are playing nice.

I've thought of having fun with this story by challenging myself into working some headcanons into the story, or at least attempting to. So feel free to send me some headcanons or posts that y'all see. It could be humorous, serious, affectionate. Do note that it is a Perlia story, and that the prophecy age is 18 instead of 16.


	2. But It's Fun to Fantasise

Hey, Hey, Hey! RiptideLogic here. Been having a lot of Thalia Grace feels the past few weeks, and can't seem to find any complete stories of Thalia as one of the main heroes, thought I'd try at writing one myself.

Story Summary:

Thalia Grace was saved by her father, Zeus as she fought on top of Half-Blood Hill. Coming out from hiding she had quests for the master bolt, the Golden Fleece, and rescuing of the goddess and her hals-sister Artemis, she now has to take charge of Camp Half-Blood, and defend it from the non-stop onslaughts of the camp is having whilst think of something to do about the opening of Daedalus' Labyrinth.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, one of the five demigods destined to close the Doors of Death, has reached his breaking point with the gods, specifically Zeus. He has to put aside his growing displeasure with some gods and save the people who he has come to call family. But what if the only way out of hell, is through it?

Inspired by Advictorem.

Rated T mostly for language.

This story takes place after the Titan's Curse but before the Battle of the Labyrinth. First chapter is rough around the edges, and may seem very humdrum and ambiguous, but as the story progress, there will be explanations that will help link the story together (hopefully). It's basically if both series were combined into one.

* * *

 **But It's Fun to Fantasise**

 **"Why must we trust these Greeks?" Octavian's voice ringing out once more.** He had been pacing the senate floor for 5 minutes, trying to convince the senate that Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson should not join in with the quest.

The senators present were evidently bored. _We just faced a battle, now you want us to listen to you? I'd rather have that battle again, pretty please?_

They had just recovered from the werewolf onslaught that was the main dish, an army of cyclops as the side, and as dessert with a cherry on top, Perses, Titan of Destruction, led the whole party.

The trio came just in time with the Legion's Eagle. They intercepted the final wave of cyclops that were charging towards the Fifth Cohort, thanks to Arion. With the arrival of the Amazons, led by Queen Hylla, they were able to overcome the monster surge, while Percy fought and won the titan. Raised on a shield, the son of Poseidon risen to the rank of Praetor with overwhelming support from the Twelfth Legion. Good timing as well, as it was able to fill up the empty praetor position right before the Feast of Fortuna. Since the previous praetor, Oliver Vitio, descendant of Vulcan, was bludgeoned in the head by a cyclop, they have been looking for a replacement.

Jason Grace was the favoured candidate, but after being brought by Juno to the other camp, some legionnaires lost interest in voting for the absent son of Jupiter. They have been looking for another worthy candidate these past few months. Reyna, who was elected praetor a year ago, kept pushing the elections, saying to wait for Jason's return. Octavian has been nagging at Reyna, pestering her to choose one, hoping that she'll pick him. Then Percy came along, and everything was history, AKA yesterday. It was a joyous day yesterday, the Feast of Fortuna was at full swing, people were laughing heartily, and the whole of the Twelve Legion bonded.

The merriment came to an end when Lady Juno appeared to them the following morning, demanding a second quest to close the Doors of the Death.

 _"5 demigods shall answer the call,_

 _Beaten and weary, a hero shall fall._

 _The wanderers must make a choice,_

 _Through the maze, they shall rejoice."_

Her strained voice rang throughout in the mess hall. Needless to say, it killed everyone's appetite for breakfast.

With the quest from Mars and now Juno's demand, Hazel is starting to understand Percy's attitude towards them. Now, the senate is deciding on who they should send to close the Doors of Death, located all the way in Greece. _Yay me_ , Hazel thought despondently.

Her 24 Karat eyes glanced around the hall. Percy and Reyna were sitting on the praetor's chairs on the dais, looking at Octavian with forced interest.

"Why must we trust these—"

"Octavian!" Reyna cut him off, annoyance written all over her face, "We are here to choose 5 demigods as Lady Juno has asked, to close the Doors of Death. We are not here to decide whether the Greeks are to be trusted."

"Oh but we should! What if we do send these Greeks on to the quest, will they cooperate or or will they stab us when we're not looking?"

That statement angered Hazel. Her brother was about to say something to defend himself when a voice cut in, "What an amusing thought, descendant of Apollo."

The senate's attention turned to the newly appointed praetor. The sixteen-year-old rested his cheek on his right fist, looking as casual as can be. He looked like a Roman God or the very least, a Roman emperor. A purple camp shirt and black jeans under a pristine white toga. All he needed was a laurel wreath and you wouldn't know the difference.

"Nico and I will betray you romans," he mused, then he laughed, as if the idea amused him. "If I must freshen your memory, Octavian, you yourself, marked us and officially instated us as members of the Twelfth Legion. Additionally, you, along with the rest of the senate, elected me as your praetor, at the Feast of Fortuna. This all happened yesterday, is your memory that short that you have forgotten it so fast?" the son of Poseidon asked innocently. Snickers were heard throughout the senate hall. Reyna was smirking and Frank had to muffle a snort.

Flush with embarrassment, Octavian attempted to recover but Percy held his hand, halting any form of excuses that may come out from the augur's silver tongue.

"When I took on the role as praetor, I swore allegiance to the senate and people of Rome, in front of not only the legion, but of the citizens of New Rome as well. I will keep that promise. However, a reminder, that though my loyalty with Rome stands, I could not and will not forget my roots and family that is the greeks." He spoke sternly, green eyes swinging with determination.

"Now, with that out of the way, who shall be the 5 questers?"

* * *

It worried the senate and caused an uproar with the Lares, but after some convincing, they agreed to let the two praetors go. The senate council has also agreed on appointing Dakota as temporary _praetor urbanus_. Obvious consciences was to elect the longest running centurion, Dakota being centurion for almost 5 years, was hence chosen. As a bonus, Octavian was irked but silenced.

A hand waved in front of her face. "Hazel? Did you hear what Nico just said?" Flushed, she shook her head. Concerned looks were sent her way, to which she just gave an assuring smile.

Nico repeated himself, "How would we travel all the way to Greece?" It was just the five of them in the praetor's office. The five chosen ones, as cliché as it sounds.

"I know it's not romanly, but we can travel through sea? I know of a ship we can use." Percy pitched in.

"You have a ship? Why didn't we use that for our quest to save Thanatos?" Frank asked.

"The senate said it was traditional for them to use what they provided so I thought I should follow traditions, only now have they allowed us to chose our own transportation," Percy defended himself. Reyna considered Percy's idea, "It is possible."

"I can shadow travel us to Greece but it will take us a few trips," Nico mentioned.

"How 'bout we shadow travel across the Atlantic Ocean, I'll help my brother, maybe shadow travel to Portugal or Spain. Whilst Nico and I recover, we continue with sea-fare. With Percy's guidance, we can reach Greece in no time."

"That's a good idea, Hazel," Percy commended, after a moment's silence. Reyna nodded, "I second that idea." Frank gave her a smile, which caused a reaction of butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

"I suggest that we get going, the longer the doors of death are open, the more enemies we will face as we en route to Epirus." The 4 demigods agreed to Nico's statement.

"Then it's settled, we shall pack our bags and meet at the Pomerian Line in 20 minutes. We shall travel to Europe then," Reyna spoke firmly.

* * *

"Hey mom," Percy said sheepishly, running a tanned hand through his raven hair. Mrs Jackson jumped, and turned to her son. She was surprised then noticed Nico, and a look of understanding came on her face. She marched right up to her son and pinched his ears, "Perseus Alistar Jackson! Where have you been the past 10 months? Is that a tattoo? You are in hot water, Perseus!" The 4 demigods had to stifle their laughter.

"Ow, ow. Mom, please let go of my ear. We dropped by for some advice and equipment for a quest." Reluctantly, his mother let go. She noticed the 3 new faces, and rushed to introduce herself, "Hi! I'm Sally Jackson, the mother of this little troublemaker," she grabbed Percy's ear briefly, to which the son of Poseidon yelped in pain, "Just call me Sally, pleasure to meet you all."

 _She has the same gentle smile as Percy_ , Hazel noted. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, it was turquoise, then under the light, it looked like jade, and in a different angle, it was sapphire. Chocolate brown hair framed her face, though there were noticeable grey streaks. Speaking of chocolate, she smelt like it, as well as liquorice, caramel taffy, and generally, smelt like the candy store in New Rome.

The new demigods introduced themselves, parentage and rank. Something flashed in her eyes when Reyna said praetor. She left their sight, saying that she'll retrieve something. Hazel asked, "Your mother is a lovely woman, Percy. But why are we are?"

Mirth flashed in his sea-green orbs. Percy flashed her a smile, and said to wait. Percy had requested to drop by his apartment, before shadow-travelling to Europe, said "We can get things that will help us with our journey."

Reyna and Frank were looking around the apartment, taking in the humble abode that Percy lived in. Hazel did the same. It was a cozy apartment. The walls of the living room were painted an eggshell colour. A wall was dedicated to pictures of the mother and son duo. Countless of frames shot from different periods of Percy's life was also hung up. There was picture that captured everyone's attention, it was of Sally, Percy and a man that looked like an older version of Percy.

"It's my dad," Percy spoke up, "He dropped by last Christmas, and we shot a pic together." The romans were in awe, "You look exactly like your father."

The chocolate skinned demigoddess felt nostalgic. Though her mother wasn't the best, she was still her mother, and she missed the moments she spent with her. But she couldn't do anything about it, her mother was lost amongst the mindless souls in the Fields of Asphodel, and her father? Pluto did attempt at being the loosest definition of a father by giving her the the gift of paper and coloured pencils.

"And what of this one?" The female praetor pointed to a picture framed by oak. It depicted two boys, covered head-to-toe in flour in the kitchen, there were cookies in the shade of cobalt on the kitchen counter. Though they were hard to recognise, she spotted the unmistakable sea-green eyes and the onyx eyes that glared at the former.

Frank furrowed his eyebrows (gods he is cute when he does that), "Is that Nico?" The boy in question turned his face, but Hazel could see the blush that was creeping up his neck to his alabaster cheeks.

Sally returned, saving Nico from teasing, a cardboard box in her hands. Her son rushed to her side, quickly taking the box from his mother's hands. Hazel smiled, Percy was the strongest demigod she knows, the fiercest of warriors, and yet he's a charming sweetheart.

The demigods and demigoddesses sat at the dining table. She apologised to the teenagers, "I apologised for the lack of cookies, if I had known, I would have baked some."

Sally gave them another tender smile, "There's some stuff that I think would help with your quest." She took out a vintage map. She unrolled it, and Hazel's eyes widened. It was a typical adventurer's map, of the countries and seven seas, but it had an celestial glow. It's corners were burned and torn, it was browning at the edges.

"Gift from Poseidon, it originally belonged to Odysseus. It would show your exact location be it, land or sea, and if you tap it twice, it'll show the location of nearby monster nests. Say a name specifically, and an icon will appear to show it's location." She rummaged through the box, humming casually as she did.

She took out a necklace. Leather chain with a gold amulet, with a laurel wreath and the initials of SPQR on it. She tugged on the chain, and it grew from an amulet to an elegant hunter's bow. The upper and lower limbs were made of Imperial Gold, it's riser were of mahogany.

It immediately got Frank's attention, "Wow, that's beautiful." Reyna and Hazel nodding in agreement. Sally hummed, "It belonged to Laura Cornelius." Reyna gaped at her.

"You mean _the_ Laura Cornelius, member of the esteemed Roman clan of Cornelius and one of the _first_ few female praetors to be elected by the senate?" Reyna asked in astonishment, "She was my idol growing up, she's still my idol!" Hazel laughed internally. Reyna is usually the most composed, a perpetual solemn face adorned. To see her fan-girling, it was adorable.

"Yup, _that_ Laura Cornelius. She was my idol too," Sally said, winking at Reyna, "She was the daughter of Thanatos. After her reign as praetorship ended, she joined the Hunters of Artemis. A century or two later, she left the group, with Artemis' permission of course. She couldn't handle being eternally 20. 2 years later, she fell for a mortal. Settled down and had a child. A few years later, Zeus orchestrated a plane crash, taking Laura and her husband straight to Elysium." She gave a sad smile at the end of it. Something flashed in Percy's green eyes, Hazel will have to ask him about it.

"You seem to know so much about her, for a mortal I mean, it's as if you knew her," Frank commented.

"I heard this story over a million times from my mother, as a child," she simply replied, "But I'm getting side-tracked. You have to close the Doors of Death, right?" The roman demigods looked amongst each other, Nico and Percy were looking away. Hazel mentioned, "We didn't say what our quest was about, how did you know about the Doors of Death?"

A knowing smile was sent her way, her eyes glinted with mischief. She tugged the charm of the necklace once more, and it shrunk back to the leather necklace. She gave it to Frank, "You're the archer of the group, right? Here, have it. Just draw the bowstring, an arrow will appear, notched and ready to fire. Now, you lot best be on your way and if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to my son privately." She spoke quickly, leaving no room for questions.

The mother and son walked to one of the rooms, presumably the latter's room. Heads turning to the son of Hades, "Whatever questions you guys have, will be answered in due time."

A few minutes later, they were holding hands, ready to shadow-travel to Spain. Sally had packed some blue cookies, ambrosia and a flask of nectar, giving a set to each hero, "Sorry it's not fresh cookies." She looked at them with her many-hued blue eyes, "I would drop by Rome, and head to Appian Way Regional Park, then Diocletian's Palace. Seek out Triptolemus, he can help with your journey to the House of Hades." Her mirth filled eyes were the last thing Hazel saw, as they melted into the shadows.

* * *

So that concludes Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it. There will be more answers in the next chapter; it'll be basically Part II of this chapter and it'll be in Frank's POV. See you then!


	3. Faith Is To Be Awake

Hey, Hey, Hey! RiptideLogic here. Work, Sleep and Procrastination. Those are my lame excuses for taking such a long time to update. Without further ado, here is the next chapter!

Story Summary:

Thalia Grace was saved by her father, Zeus as she fought on top of Half-Blood Hill. Coming out from hiding she had quests for the master bolt, the Golden Fleece, and rescuing of the goddess and her hals-sister Artemis, she now has to take charge of Camp Half-Blood, and defend it from the non-stop onslaughts of the camp is having whilst think of something to do about the opening of Daedalus' Labyrinth.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, one of the five demigods destined to close the Doors of Death, has reached his breaking point with the gods, specifically Zeus. He has to put aside his growing displeasure with some gods and save the people who he has come to call family. But what if the only way out of hell, is through it?

* * *

 **Faith Is To Be Awake**

 **Then, Frank felt unsure of seeing two greeks on Roman territory.** Lady Juno had explained to the romans that there will be an exchange, hence 4 months before the greeks had arrive, Jason was taken and sent to the Greek camp.

Their appearance had caused a frenzy amongst the legion, the citizens of New Rome and of course, the Lares. There was a stare down between the whole legion and the two greeks when they formally introduced by Reyna to the legion, which both stared back. Well, the taller of the two, stared, the pale one just glared. Unbeknown to any of them, the former will be their hero and eventual praetor, and the latter will be a trusted ambassador and adviser.

Now, Frank felt secure.

Frank had always been known as the klutz, never able to fit in since people usually steered away from him. He spent his childhood teased by his classmates for being asian, then spent his teenage years labeled as the aforementioned klutz, and a mismatched soldier.

 _Chubby face with a built body? AND a klutz? HA, NOPE!_

People never took him serious. Only warmth he ever received in his life was in the clasp of family. But the embrace of family was soon forgotten. His two last family members, mother and grandmother gone.

Then he realised that he had found a family in the group of demigods he is travelling with now. The flame ignited with Percy and Hazel, then Reyna and Nico made that flame grew even more. Percy and Hazel was the starting link that had made Frank feel wanted, felt appreciated, felt like he was in a family.

Though, right now, him and his family is plummeting to their death at approximately 122 miles per hour.

The demigods were screaming as they fall through the air, right into an angry volcano.

"That's Cumbre Vieja!" Reyna shouted over the wind, "Nico, get us out of here!"

"I don't have enough strength!"

"I will give you strength," Reyna yelled back. Her SPQR tattoo glowed red.

As Frank fell to the depths of the volcano, he felt a surge of energy, probably from Reyna's empowerment, or it could be the exhilaration and adrenaline that's running through his veins as he fall to his death.

They fell right into a shadow, encasing the falling demigods in cold and desolate darkness.

 _I hate shadow-travel, I hate shadow-travel, I hate shadow-travel,_ Frank thinks repeatedly as they free fall through the shadows. It was the cold voices that Frank hates the most. The cacophony of whispers made him feel anxious, as if that they were exposing his deepest and darkest secrets.

The darkness died and they found themselves standing on a barren land, a forest a mile before them and a mile away from the base of a steaming volcano.

"Where are we?" Hazel asked, her gold orbs scanning the landscape.

"La Palma, Spain. An island in the North Atlantic ocean," Reyna answered.

"That's not good," Nico said, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his body went limp. Reyna caught him, before his body hit the floor.

"East from here is Santa Cruz de La Palma, the capital city of the island. There is a dock there, along with shops where we could get some last minute supplies," Reyna mentioned.

"Alright, that's great. How far is that?" Percy asked, looking at the daughter of Bellona.

"Around 9 miles away."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I never kid."

"Will it help if I turn into a dragon?" Frank blurted out. 3 pairs of eyes turned to the son of Mars. Eyebrows furrowed, Percy asked, "I've seen you turn into an elephant, an eagle, and a cute panda. But a dragon? Damn Zhang, why didn't I get that power of shapeshifting." He crossed his tanned hands and pouted like an adorable kid. Obsidian eyes rolled, while Hazel gently patted his arm.

The son of Mars took a few steps back, closed his eyes and concentrated.

 _Come on, dragon. Let's go, dragon._ Frank thought to himself. He heard his girlfriend gasp, as his form grew taller and bigger. His human skin hardening to scales, and his face elongating to a snout. His throat felt warmer.

He opened his eyes and standing before him, the size of toddlers from his perspective, were an amazed daughter of Pluto, an impressed daughter of Bellona and a pouting son of Poseidon.

After boarding Zhang Airlines and taking flight for 15 minutes, they landed on the hillside. Frank hoped that the mist had disguised him, it would have looked weird if a dragon landed on the hillside behind some shops. His passengers alighted off his back, Percy hefting Nico onto his shoulders, as he gave him a piggy-back ride. Eyes closed once more and concentrating, he imagined his normal humanoid body. The energy he felt left him.

The daughter of Pluto wrapped her arms around Frank's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, you make a very handsome dragon." The two praetors smiled at them.

"Yeah?" Frank's cheek were hot, "Let's make our way to the docks, shall we?"

"Wait, how are we going to pay for the supplies? We don't have any local currency on hand," Hazel stopped to asked. Grinning, the son of Poseidon took out his wallet and gave them a plastic card.

It had the words "Lotus Hotel and Casino" embossed on the front of the gold card.

"Just use this, it's a casino card by right, but it can act as a debit card too. Don't worry about the amount." He winked at them before going ahead to the docks, leaving the confused romans to get the supplies.

Percy's mother had already packed plentiful of ambrosia for them and a flask of nectar for each. For snacks, blue cookies that were delicious, and half-way finished.

They went to a convenience store to get more food, junk food to be specific. Reyna had brought along a cornucopia, taken from the dining hall back in Camp Jupiter.

Pros, they have a never-ending supply of food.

Cons, it only summons healthy food.

Grabbing numerous candy bars, avoiding the Hershey's Cookies and Cream bar, he held onto some Kit Kats, a bar of Mars (get it, son of _Mars_ ) and a few bags of Maltesers. At the cashier, Reyna handed the card to the guy, pleased that it accepted it.

Walking to the docks, they chatted to each other, wondering what ship they will be on. Romans and seas have never gone well, but since a son of the sea god is travelling with them, their worry ceased.

Reyna halted suddenly and her mouth dropped, "That's our ride?"

A trireme with a celestial bronze hull, that glinted in the blue waters. There was a single sail with a navy trident on it—the emblem of Poseidon, billowing proudly in the strong winds. It had 10 wooden oars in each side. Embossed in gold, contrasting brightly with the celestial bronze hull, was _Jackson_.

Percy sat at the edge of the dock, beside the ship smiling brightly when he saw them. Nico's body leaned onto his lean body. He waved at them as he willed the rope ladder to drop down the side.

"This is our ride?" Reyna repeated once more when she stood in front of the captain, on the deck of the ship. The ship had started moving the minute the 3 demigods had set afoot. It was going fast, Frank can feel the ship zipping past the clear waters.

He gave a cheeky grin, "Yeah, the outside is a bit old-fashioned but the inside is quite modern. The dining room has enchanted plates and goblets that summon any food we want, there's a small armoury, and two canons, ready to shoot. The best thing about it, it's a phaeacian ship!" Percy looked at the three clueless faces of the demigods before him.

"What? You guys don't know what a phaeacian ship is? It's a ship that can be steered by thought, I don't even have to try to steer this baby. And, it's one of the fastest ships known to the Atlanteans—180 knots," Hazel giggled at Percy's enthusiasm about the ship.

"Wait, so we don't have to steer it? It steers itself?"

"That's right, dear dragon."

The sun faded in the horizon as they walked to the dining pavilion. Percy had informed the others that Nico was in his room resting.

Plates and goblets were already set up for them, a special gift awaiting in the middle of the dining table.

Ripping the package, he held a look of familiarity in his sea-green eyes. He gingerly placed the golden garment on, rolling his shoulders for it to settle properly.

"What—What is that?" Reyna inquired.

"The hide of the Newman Lion. I gave this to my dad as on offering during my quest last year. Wondered why he gave this back to me."

The awe silence was ignored as he tried to change the form of hide.

It was a good call to Frank, not the best to fight in a full-length duster. From a seamless duster it shrunk in length, 'till it settled for a casual double-breasted blazer. Looking at him, Percy looked like a model for an issue of _Olympian Men's Fashion._

He moved his arms around, then smiled, liking the fit and comfortability.

"You still haven't told us of your quests or how the Greek camp is," Frank reminded.

Though he was taught that the Greeks were the enemies at camp, the son of the Roman war god was still rather curious about them, always have been.

How they fight, how they interact, how the camp system works. It was an enigma to the romans. A somewhat forbidden topic, but there was an underlying interest. The interest was intensified when Percy and Nico showed up. Showing the romans unorthodox methods that gave them a fresh new perspective.

"Yeah, Perce. You promised us stories," Hazel gushed. Reyna nodded, an eager face equipped.

Under the night sky, and watchful gaze of the Hunter amongst the stars, the demigods exchanged stories, anecdotes and everything in between.

* * *

"My, my, my. Do my eyes deceived me? Lady Luck must be on my side today," a honeyed voice said. In the flash, a lanky figure come forth. Ebony curls and friendly green eyes, were seen. Half of his face was covered by a crimson bandana. A giant predatory sea turtle came forth from the water, blocking the path of _Jackson_ , it's black beady eyes staring at the ship.

Whilst on their way to the Mediterranean Sea, they are stopped by the sudden appearance of a humongous turtle. From the head, a figure slid down and is now pointing two revolvers at the 5 stunned demigods.

"What are you supposed to be?" Frank asked, confusion written all over his face.

"It is I! Sciron, son of Poseidon, best bandit in Greece, then and now!"

He looked ridiculous, chocolate brown leather boots that were as high as the Empire State Building, leather breeches that could have belonged to Frank's great-grandmother, and an off-white poet shirt. If you crossed a cowboy from the mid 1800s and a slightly fashionable pirate, you get Sciron.

Frank took a step forward. Before he could put his foot down, a bullet grazed the side of his head. The heat from the bullet seared into the centurion's skull, wincing before taking a step back.

The bandit grinned behind his bandanna. "Now, now. No funny business, I'll shoot bullets faster than you guys can think. You lot are no match for me— Unlimited ammunition against defenceless demigods? You have no chance. Though it would be _fun_ to shoot live and moving targets. Just do me a solid and let me bring my dear brother, Percy, to my lord. He promised me a great reward that I simply cannot refuse. Is that clear?" His Mediterranean accent made no effort to blend in with his physical appearance.

"Your lord? You work for the crooked one?" Frank asked, "I thought you'd be loyal to your father."

"I'm loyal to anyone who gives me money." Frank was disgusted. Going against family just to be richer, what a shitty mentality that is.

The bandit shot two more bullets, one at the feet of Hazel, another shot near the crook of Nico's neck. "I believe, I asked for Perseus to come here. Do not test my patience, children."

The demigods tried to think of something fast.

"If I come with you peacefully, will you spare them?" His sea-green eyes peered into Sciron's mint-green eyes. The bandit just shrugged, "Sure, why not? Ain't got a reason to keep them hostage but no funny business, _brother._ " He aimed the right revolver at the stunned demigods, while the barrel from the left pointed directly at Percy as he walked to Sciron.

As soon as he reached the bandit's side, his fist shoot out, punching him right in the throat. Surprise took over the bandit's face as he choked, clearly not anticipating that attack. With a kick to the hand, Percy kicked one of the revolver's out of his hand.

Sciron recovered quick, his hand tightened on the handle of his last revolver and pulled the trigger, aimed right at Percy's head.

The gunshot loud and clear to the other demigods.

"NOOO!" The demigods yelled, as Percy's head went slack. Sciron grinned, putting his revolver down, "Though it would have been preferred that he went to Kronos alive, dead is acceptable too."

A punch to the face wiped that grin right off, taking off the crimson bandana at the same time. The taller of the two lunged for the revolver in the bandit's slackened hand, and turned the tables.

Sciron's jaw was wide opened, as he looked at Percy Jackson.

Right there, caught in his teeth, was the bullet. He spit the bullet out onto the wooden deck.

"You need to improve your aim." Percy gripped on to the revolver, pointing to the nervous bandit. The bandit moved backwards, Percy following with the barrel trained at him

The revolver in hand grew longer, 'till it changed form to to a shotgun. Percy cocked the shotgun, "Unlimited ammunition, huh? Thanks, brother."

Pulling the trigger, the impact of the shotgun pushed him backwards, his gun holsters unlatched from his waist. He went over the ship's railings and right into the hungry mouth of the turtle.

Their praetor picked up the abandoned holster and kept his two new toys in it, after changing the form of both to classic revolvers.

He spun towards the stunned demigods and did a pose with one of the guns. Both hands holding onto the grip of the revolver, doing the classic James Bond pose, "How do I look?"

"Like an idiot, you idiot. Don't scare us like that," Reyna chided. She smacked the back of the son of Poseidon's head. Frank raised his hand, feeling like a student asking permission from a teacher, "I have two questions. First, how did you know that you would catch the bullet? Second, what are we going to do with the turtle?"

The son of Poseidon had a thoughtful look, before answering, "I honestly didn't think that I would catch the bullet. Thank the gods for my mom who insisted on making me drink a glass of milk each night. For your second question," He turned and looked at the turtle.

Giving the turtle a blank stare, Percy furrowed his eyebrows. Frank may be a descendant of Poseidon, but his abilities to communicate to sea creatures were non-existent. It would be cool to talk to sea animals and horses.

Unless it was Arion, the son of Mars would gladly say no.

"I heard Maine is great this time of year…"

* * *

"So why are we at," Frank looked at the sign, "Appian Way Regional Park?"

Wordlessly, Percy navigated through the park, walking on the beaten pathway. Passing countless of lush trees, there were not a lot of people, and no sight of monsters, which was a good sign. Nico, knocked out from the shadow-travel was on Percy's back. They walked for a good 20 minutes, their leader pausing once or twice to get his bearings right.

Frank definitely was nervous. Being surrounded by roman tombs, there is a possibility of an attack from a lar or worse—lares. His chestnut eyes moved ever so often, his hands tensed, ready to draw his new bow given by Percy's mother.

"The Appian Way Regional Park is filled with roman tombs containing the fallen bodies of notable roman warriors. Also, villas and houses that belonged to roman emperors are located in this expanse of land."

His voice steady, while his green eyes darted left to right. He strayed off the cobblestone paths, and went to a cluster of trees. In the middle of the cluster was a mighty oak tree, standing tall and proud.

"Naturally, there are some secrets hidden away here," He finished, winking at his comrades.

He circled around the tree, leaves rustling as he walked. He made one complete revolution before setting his slightly scarred hand on the tree. It glowed and hummed under his touch. Percy stood a few steps back. The ground around the tree gave way, and cascades downwards, a stairwell appearing. The sound of heavy blocks being dropped echoed as each step appeared.

With an impish grin, Percy said, "Shall we?"

Turns out, the hunters had made a secret hideout in Rome.

Whilst the flame of the western civilisation was still at Rome, the hunters had used Rome as their hunting ground. Adopting notable hunters such as Laura Cornelio, and Estelle Arthurs, Percy's very own grandmother.

Estelle was in the hunt before Laura joined, and held the status of lieutenant for a century or so before a girl named Zoe Nightshade took over. Frank took note of the wistful undertone Percy had speaking of the Daughter of Atlas. Percy's grandmother left the hunt after almost six centuries of service.

"Even after six hundred years my grandmother couldn't take being a 20-year-old forever. She left, got a job and found my grandfather. The rest was history, I guess." Percy shrugged as they inspected the underground hideout.

It was just a dugout shelter, with a rock slab in the centre and a fire pit in one of the corners.

"Hazel, is this all?" The son of Hades asked. Her golden orbs taking in everything before her. She walked to the wall beside the stairwell.

"There is one more room here. Let me see if I can access it." She gently placed her hand on the wall, and closed her eyes. The wall thrummed under her fingertips. The sound of pistons moving, and crashing metal was heard before the wall slide down and beheld a weapons room.

Looking at it, it seemed like the hunters were preparing for the apocalypse. Maybe a thousand sharpened arrows were neatly stacked near the wall, a layer of dust on it. The weapons on the walls glowed golden as the light from Reyna's torch bounce of the Imperial Golden everything. 3 Gladius, 5 pugio, 2 xiphos, a crossbow and an axe.

"Um, are you sure we can just take it?" Reyna asked, "If this is a shelter for Lady Diana's huntresses, it'll be disrespectful if we just take it." Frank nodded feverishly. He heard stories of how the moon goddess loves to turn males into animals before hunting and killing them. The turning into an animal part is alright with the son of Mars, but being hunted down by a group of adolescent girls and then killed? No, thank you.

"Don't worry, I've asked Lady Artemis before I this mission even begun. She gave us her permission. And anyways, where else can we get weapons for you guys? Reyna and Hazel are weaponless, and the ship isn't close to where we are. Nico is passed out too."

"He does have a point," Frank pointed out.

The 5 of them were attacked by a horde of monsters whilst they were looking for a place to catch their breath after the attack before that. Hazel's spatha broke while Reyna's sword was melted by a hydra's fire. Rome was shuddering from a monster infestation, every corner they group had turned, there was a group of monsters ready to fight.

Reyna inspected the double-edged axe. The faces of the blade were carved with roman designs, the edge sharpened as can be. The haft was 17 inches long, the handle was wrapped in black leather, a spike finishing the end. Grabbing it, she tested the feel in her hand, "If Lady Diana is alright with this then... maybe we should take some."

"You so want to take that," Percy teased.

Frank gave a chuckle as a blush crept up the impassive face of his praetor. Said praetor also sheathed a xiphos. Hazel took one of the spathas, also beautifully designed, with roman inscriptions on the spine of the blade for both sides. For Hazel's spatha, it had _familia ante omnia_ engraved on one side and the other side had _audentis fortuna iuvat._

"That spat is perfect for you, Hazel," Frank found himself saying his girlfriend. He loves the way her 24-karat eyes glow even more as she replied, "Now let's see this bad boy in action."

* * *

Percy was at the helm, his hands on the steering wheel. His unruly midnight locks billowing in the restless air.

Frank, Nico and Hazel were sitting on the wooden floor, near Percy. Frank and Nico were speaking rather animatedly about Mythomagic, while Hazel simply listened.

The 5 of them had changed quite dramatically in the span of a few weeks. Hazel, Frank's girlfriend (Gods, he love saying that), has gotten more toned, more proficient with her spatha. With Nico helping, she has also advanced her powers over earth and precious metals. She learnt magic as well, controlling the mist to bend to her ways. She could summon earth barriers, while calling forth buried swords that could impale the enemy from behind.

Nico di Angelo, still pale as ever, hair almost as unruly as Percy's. He was sitting down with both legs stretched in front of him. His signature aviator jacket draped on his muscular shoulders. He had toned up, lean muscles on his pale body-the time in the sun did nothing to him. His Stygian iron sword and the ivory sceptre of Diocletian laid by his side. Black orb sat on polished marble, held by the backs of 3 eagle. The scepter glowed radioactive purple. He looked more relaxed, the glint of anger that circled his onyx eyes when Frank first saw him is no longer there.

Frank himself has changed, after experiencing the Blessing of Mars in Venice. Leaner in body and sharper in features, Frank felt that he was physically a different person. He's gotten taller, taller than Percy now. Standing at 6'3, Frank doubt that anybody from the legion would be able to recognise him anymore.

Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, gained gained strength through endurance, strategy from last-minute onslaughts and wisdom in past mistakes. Their journey in the Mediterranean Sea and throughout Europe, made her stronger but it also made her softer. She lost the perpetual guarded look she was known for. It's still there, but every once in a while, Frank spots a softer and much more cheerful face.

Lastly, their captain (although he will strongly disagree) Percy Jackson. He changed the least in the expedition. Physically at least. He already was built like a lithe gladiator, fought like beast and looked like a Roman God.

His powers on the other hand...

The son of Mars has seen Percy's display of powers with front row seats, both when he was angry and when he was playful. Both terrifying, the centurion and sure that the son of Poseidon was the strongest demigod in existence. After everything they had been through, Frank is willing to fight for Percy, no questions asked.

"How much longer, Perce?" Obsidian curls tied into a single braid, paired with piercing black eyes, Reyna walked up the wooden stairs that led to the wheel. She walked up to Percy and stood by his side, gazing at the horizon before her.

"A few more minutes, Reyna," Percy replied. He took his hands of the steering wheel, turned to Reyna and nodded to her. Both of them stood before the 3 demigods scattered on the floor.

"There are a few changes to the plan," Reyna started, "Instead of Percy leading the team against Princess Andromeda, it'll be me. Percy and Nico will head towards the city, try to subdue the titans. Frank will be in charge of the Greek fire."

 _Klutz + Never-ending Fire = Disaster_ , Frank thought.

"Since you can shape-shift to small animals or reptiles, you can easily place the vials in inconspicuous corners of the ship. Hazel will be at the stern of the boat, prepping for a quick getaway while I look out for you." Reyna finished.

"Nico and I will be in the city, collecting as much info while reducing the number of monsters. From what we gathered from the previous nest, Hyperion and Iapetus are present in the city. The crooked one is not on the boat."

Reyna addressed them first, "I know the task before us is difficult, maybe impossible, but," she looked at Percy then the three before her, "if any one is to accomplish and overcome the impossible it'll be us. As praetor, I'm proud to have all of you as part of the legion, and I have no regrets enlisting any of you to the legion."

Her comrades smiled, their eyes danced with contempt.

"Awww, we wore down the badass praetor, so touching Rey," Percy teased, putting up an act as he wiped a fake tear out of the corner of his eyes. Obsidian eyes squinted at him, before a fist connected with his shoulder, "Ow, come on Reyna, I'm kidding. Stop hitting me!" The demigods burst out laughing.

"So I guess, it's my turn," Emerald orbs filed with playfulness was replaced by forested seriousness. "No matter what happens, I'm proud of all of you, each one of you. There is no better team that I could have ever hoped for," he spoke in soft confidence, "if I fall today, and gods forbid, I don't get up... I'll know that I fought by the bravest of warriors and the most golden of hearts."

Eyes shone with determination and hope, he gave a hopefully cry. Frank repeated along with the others, channeling all his determination as he yelled, "Ave, familia!"

* * *

"Form a line! Form a line or you will be left behind in Rome!" A loud voice growled.

It was abnormal and comedic to see monsters struggle to form a queue at the busy port.

The mortals, as usual, sense nothing unusual. Walking in between monsters and nightmares casually as they continue doing whatever they were meant to do, be it to carry some shipment or to alight off a cruise ship.

Frank, Hazel and Reyna were hiding behind some shipping crates, observing and planning the next step. A bag of probably hundreds of tiny dangerous vials slung on the centurion's back.

They were hoping for a fuss-free mission.

Infiltrate the ship, plant the vials, fire one to trigger the others and get away on the speedboat.

Now, they are waiting for Princess Andromeda to fill up, and float off so that the explosion will not harm the demigods or any mortals.

15 minutes later, the Princess Andromeda had sat sail in the Tyrrhenian Sea, a good distance away from the port.

Nodding to his companions, he transformed into a sparrow and flew to the ship. Landing on the roof, Frank hopped to the edge, his beady bird eye doing a headcount of monsters on the deck of the ship.

It was like a _Find Waldo_ book. It was completely crowded, some monsters were pressed against the railings, some struggling to walk through the myriad of creatures— drakons, hellhounds, cyclops, amongst others.

Looking at them, Frank felt dwarfed. Not because he is in a form of a small bird but because of the possibility that if his disguise does fails, he will be facing an army of monsters by himself. Reyna and Hazel are probably on the speedboat right now, disguised with Hazel's magic, but the centurion wasn't sure if the two of them can get to him in time.

Swallowing down his fear, the son of Mars changed his form into a snake, and slithered into the nearest room. Empty, good. Changing into his human form, he grabbed a few vials and hid a bottle in every concealed or shadowed corners. One under the guest bed, another in the drawer, and one more in the closet. He made sure it was still close together, so that it'll trigger each other when one is blown.

Okay, next room. He transformed into another inconspicuous animal, a lizard, and repeated the same routine for the rest of the guest rooms.

After the guest rooms were primed, he flew back to the roof as a sparrow. The centurion looked below on the deck and observed how the monsters gravitate towards the buffet table on the deck. He will have to definitely place some vials on the deck but with such a volume of monsters on it, it'll be hard.

After a moment of deciding, Frank turned into a mice, and scurried into the engine room. His heart beating wildly as he scuttled past and over the foots and tails, scaly and furry, of the ugliest and the toughest looking monsters. He made silent prayers to every roman and even greek gods, especially his father, his ancestor Poseidon and of course Fortuna, that no monster will casually pick him up and eat him as a snack.

That thought made him run even faster.

Frank the mice gave a small squeak and scurried to a dark corner. Right there, glaring at the radar harshly, was a tall soldier. Brown hair that seemed to be cut with a razor blade, definitely built, and a celestial bronze armour equipped. His presence gave made Frank angry, a sudden urge to just give the soldier a chokehold then slamming him to the floor. He seemed very familiar, but Frank couldn't put his finger on it.

A cyclops rushed in, his armour strapped crooked. He address the soldier, "General, I was asked to inform you that General Iapetus and Krois had captured the son of Hades in the city," Frank's heart thumped louder and beat faster. Nico was captured?

"That's good news, I suppose. Anything else?"

"No—

"Then get out of my sight, before I feed you to my horses."

The cyclops gave a quick bow before running out of the engine room. The dots seemed to connect, as Frank thought who the General is.

Familiar presence that inspires rage, built like a war soldier and had monster-eating horses? Frank wasn't the best at Greek heroes but even he can remember one of the most brutal kings in Greek history. King Diomedes of Thrace, son of Ares and his half-brother.

Probably released from the hands of Death to kill more innocent people.

Go figure.

 _He can't sense me_ , Frank reassured himself, _I'll just lay low until he leaves and I'll plant the vials._

After what seemed like a good chunk of his life has passed, the general left the engine room. Apparently, the monsters on deck were having a limbo contest and one of the hellhounds had bitten off the contestant's head.

Accidentally, of course.

General Diomedes couldn't stand the noise that they were making, he slammed his fist down onto a button and went to silence them.

Taking the chance, the son of Mars ran out of his hiding place, morphed back into his old human form and quickly planted the vials. A few under the panels, two under the captain's chair, and one just behind the captain's wheel. Frank took out half of the remainder and kept in cupboards, drawers and even the doughnut box that was on the table.

Rushing back into a form of bird, he flew out of the window pane. He stood on the top of the port once more and noticed that the monsters were fussing about something. Frank the bird flew to the stern and in his form, let it a sigh of relief. Hazel and Reyna were half a mile away from the cruise ship, still unnoticed by the monsters. Checking his surroundings once more, he changed back into his human form and gave them the signal. Seeing Reyna give a thumbs up, Frank nodded to himself.

Taking tired steps, he walked from the port to the tip, where it overlooked the party deck. The constant shifting from animal to human and human to animal is really taking a toll on him. One more shifting and it might be his last. He sat at the edge as he listened.

"It wasn't on purpose that I ate his head when he was about to win the limbo competition!"

"That's what it looked like!"

 _Wow_ , _these monsters are really childish._ The centurion kept his form small as he hid from the sight of the countless of monsters below him. He unslung the bag of his shoulder. 8 vials left. He took one and tossed it behind his shoulder, letting it fall into the pit of monsters. His heart beat a faster tempo as he waited. Nothing. Turning his front to face the direction of the party deck, he threw 4 more in different directions.

"Is it me, or is it raining bottles?"

The fourth one didn't actually land on the deck, but it did land on the snout of the hellhound that was pawing his way onto the deck.

Shit, he's been noticed.

He immediately took off to the direction of the stern, the hellhound chasing after him, growling as white foam dribbled out of it's mouth. The monsters, dumb and slow as they are, realised the intruding demigod, roared and went to chase him as well. He took out the lighter out of his pocket and lit the three remaining vials of Greek fire. He turned his upper body as he ran and aimed for the mouth of the the very angry hellhound. Nearing the end of the port, he threw the last two vials behind him and jumped.

KABOOM! That's what Frank Zhang heard as he free fall into the ocean. His energy non-existent from his constant use of his shifting ability.

As fire spread and explosions crackled, (definitely cooking his back into a nice Medium Rare) the body of the son of Mars sank into the sapphire sea.

* * *

So that concludes Chapter 3 of Of Seas and Lightning : The Labyrinth! Next chapter will include the 3rd instalment of the romans, Percy and Nico journey in Reyna's perspective and also Thalia's situation. Till next time!


	4. Tears and Fears Begin to Multiply

**Reyna couldn't help but compare Percy to Jason the minute he stepped into camp.**

The daughter of Bellona isn't one to compare—she strongly believes that an individual should make their own story, their on unique strides in history. No two people are the same.

Yet, she found some similarities between the son of Jupiter and the son of Poseidon.

Both were natural leaders, they both thrive under pressure and they were fearsome fighters.

There were also loud differences between the two.

One was Roman, the other was Greek.

One was serious, the other was laid-back.

One fought with thorough planning, the other fought on pure instincts.

The Roman in her screamed to choose Jason as her co-praetor, her confidant —who better to have as a partner than your best friend?

She had waited long for Jason to win the votes of the senate to become the new praetor.

As she think now, after the battle in the Field of Mars and the quest to Alaska, the Sea Prince really was what New Rome needed.

A vulgar, spontaneous, sarcastic and not to mention, mischievous greek leader. A far cry from what Jason is, but just the cure needed for the boring and mundane life of the romans. The life and aura in New Rome had been brighter and fuller ever since the two Greeks joined their ranks, Reyna noted.

He had helped bridged the social gap between the five cohorts, that had occured when the fifth cohort had lost the eagle. Percy eased his way through the five cohorts, all while stringing them together and now, all five cohorts are bonded, and it's reflecting in their latest war games, where each cohort fought with more vigour and more cohesiveness than ever before. The social stigma between the cohorts gone as if it was never there.

She herself had been less stoic since their arrival, more expressive and she even found herself letting a few curses here and there. She's smiling more, definitely, and she finds herself laughing even when she doesn't want to.

 _So this is what having close friends feel like,_ Reyna thought to herself as she found herself indulging in another mindless conversation with Hazel, Frank, Nico and Percy.

The atmosphere light-hearted and warm as they prepped themselves for their quest. She pulled the straps to her armour a little tighter as she walked into the shadows, hand-in-hand with her new companions and away from her homely sanctuary.

* * *

One thing to note for the daughter of Bellona, is that a difficult life was set in stone for her days before she was born.

She endured a miserable childhood (although watching your father succumb to insanity barely qualifies as a _childhood_ ), escaped to a resort where she became a doll, sailed the seas and fought for her's and her sister's lives against pirates then she was thrown to the wolves for the next part of her life.

Literally.

Now, she was dodging killer tentacles from the giant squid that started to attack the boat she was travelling on, whilst fighting off evil mermen.

See, difficult.

Reyna twisted her body to the left, narrowly dodging the golden tip of the spear from the merman. She twisted her body fully and gave a roundhouse kick right to the cheek of her enemy. Taking advantage of it's dazed state, she skewered the merman right into it's heart. Or where Reyna would hope the heart was. It gave a squeak before dissolving into the sea breeze.

She jumped at the sound of an explosion behind her. A flash of green and orange was seen in her peripheral vision. She turned to see the giant squid being cooked inside out with the help of Greek Fire. The monster squawked before unlatching it's tentacles and diving into the ocean.

The praetor surveyed her surroundings. Not much damage to her surprise. Just dented railings and a few rips into the wooden deck.

"Bloody hell, those were Oceanus' men. Of course that loser would side with Kronos." Percy's irritated voice was heard as the demigods on board gathered on the captain's deck.

"You know what that means, right?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. It means I'll have one more problem to face, and I'll need to inform my dad."

The son of Poseidon sighed before returning his attention to the demigods before him. "You guys alright?"

Murmurs of "I'm fine" were heard.

"An unexpected attack, but what can we expect from Mare Nostrum," Hazel sighed.

"At this point, I'm not sure if it's just the sea that has it for us or Hercules for being a sore ass," Nico said.

Hercules.

What an asshat.

Frank and Reyna had gone to meet with the most famous hero in both Roman and Greek history. Percy, Nico and Hazel stayed on the boat as the demigods weren't sure if their parent's rivalry might cause a fight with the legendary hero.

Things went downhill when the two children of war realised what Hercules was doing— asking two teenagers to help him embarrass an old rival of his over a former lover. Reyna had made sure that the hero had a generous helping of ripe pineapples courtesy of the cornucopia that was Achelous horn, as they escaped on _Jackson_.

The meeting with Hercules wasn't fruitless though, as it had really opened Reyna's eyes.

Here, was the most well-known demigod in both Roman and Greek history, well-known even to non-believing mortals, and yet, despite being stranded on an island, given a lot of time of solitude, he had an ego that was higher than Mount Olympus. He held on to nuisance old grudges and he had a foul attitude.

Yet, countless demigods had looked up to him, as an idol. So many people aspired to be like him, or at least attempt to achieve 1/4 of his remarkable legacy. Imagination really was so much better than reality, was what Reyna realised. The image of Hercules in her head before meeting the hero was a thousand times better than the real hero.

She found herself looking at the what she considered the current Hercules of her generation.

He was laughing and giving Hazel that lopsided grin of his. His midnight locks tousled from the sea breeze and his sea-green eyes looking like home in the middle of the Mediterranean ocean.

The praetor's heart ached against her will. Rarely does she indulge in falling in love or falling for anyone in general, but it was _so difficult_ to not fall for the son of Poseidon. She could only keep her feelings at bay when she found out that her partner in praetorship, had really strong feelings for his friend/almost girlfriend. A daughter of Zeus, Jason's sister.

Percy could barely hold his admiration and excitement back when recalling tales of the daughter of Zeus, but didn't hold back how much he loves each and every aspect of her from personality, attitude and looks.

The daughter of war could only give a sad smile as a response.

* * *

Watching a pale, scrawny kid get beat up by an invisible person is not fun.

The daughter of Bellona and son of Hades had reached the ruins that had became the Temple of Eros a few moments ago. Now the love god was forcing a confession out of the kid, while simultaneously throwing the two of them around like rag dolls.

Love really is a heartless bitch.

After a few whacks from love and summons of a skeletal army, Nico's tensed shoulders slumped.

"I left Camp Half-Blood because of love," Nico finally confessed.

The waves of darkness that had rolled off Nico, with the waves of memories from Nico's point of view, made sense. She knew exactly why Nico left, or should she say, _who_ Nico left behind.

Sympathy grasped at Reyna's heart as she _too,_ was in love with the same person. She had a crush on the same guy since he washed up ashore on Circe's Island, and sailed away with a lasting impression on both Reyna's mind and heart. Jason had been a contender but his smile was perfect, not crooked. How hair was always neat, never messy. He stuck by the rules even when there weren't rules to begin with.

 _Just a distraction_ , Venus had said all those years ago, _the son of Jupiter was nothing but a distraction found by your own heart, daughter of Bellona._

"Nico," Reyna managed to say, "It's okay. You aren't the only one who fell for him, it's—it's normal."

Nico glanced over, wistfulness and pain washing across his face. With a sigh, all the pain and denial seemed to go out of Nico at once. The darkness subsided. The Roman dead collapsed into bones and crumbled into dust.

"I had a crush on Percy Jackson," Nico whispered, "That's the truth, the big secret."

At the confession, Cupid became visible.

At first, he had tanned skin like those of mediterranean complexion, definitely tall with strong and broad shoulders, as if he swim in Mare Nostrum every day of his immortal life. His eyes were green— sea green to be specific.

A pang of buried emotional pain was felt. Reyna remembered all the legends of Cupid, that the god taunts innocent souls by looking just like their person of affection and just like the legends, Reyna stood before a copy of Percy Jackson.

But it wasn't the same. Cupid's smile wasn't warm, there weren't white lines crisscrossing on his tanned skinned from battles won from hard work, and his eyes weren't compassionate.

 _I prefer the original, even if it's platonic_ , Reyna thought.

His form stayed like that for a few seconds before those green orbs darkened, turning from the green of an ocean to the green of poisons from the Underworld, darkening even more until a pitch black before lightening to red.

Red like every drop of blood that was spilled in the name of Love.

The rest of his body morphed as well, into a lean, muscular man with innocent white wings, straight black hair, and donned a simple white frock and jeans. The bow and quiver slung over his shoulders were no toys— the daughter of war knew that those were weapons of war, probably the deadliest one of it all.

His face was handsome, but also harsh, a perfect blend of the comfort that love gave and the abrasive reputation of war.

He watched Nico with satisfaction, as if he's identified the exact spot for his next arrow to make a clean kill.

"Hmmm, I expected more _denial_ on your part, but it matters not. You have grasped what love is— it can neither bring happiness or sadness. But most importantly, you faced it— the only way to conquer me."

The wind in the ruins picked up a strong current, taking Cupid with it.

Where love stood, lay an ivory staff three feet long, topped with a dark globe of polished marble about the size of a baseball, nestled on the backs of three gold Roman eagles.

The sceptre of Diocletian.

Nico knelt and picked it up. He glanced over at Reyna, nodding at her with the smallest of movements. The daughter of war walked over, and wrapped Nico in her arms. She didn't care if Nico wanted it, because she _knew_ that he _needed_ it, and deep down, Reyna knew _she_ needed one as well, and to her surprise, Nico hugged her back.

She gently rubbed her back, soothing any distraught emotions he was feeling. They didn't say anything, because they didn't need to. Reyna had confided to Nico about her first and only meeting with Venus and how horrible she had felt so she should at least know a part of the emotional pain Nico is experiencing right now.

"Even Bianca doesn't know that I like boys," Nico muttered sadly.

"Doesn't matter, whether you want to tell anybody or not, whatever you decide, I'll stand by your decision," Reyna whispered.

They stood there in each other's embrace, relishing in the comfort that was rarely given to them in their childhoods.

The daughter of Bellona was the one that broke away. She looked at the son of Hades, just entering his years of adolescence, and already broken by reality.

His last name. She remembers how his last name is _di Angelo_ — Angel. It's ironically sad. They had passed a few cathedrals and churches in Split, with stained glasses and paintings of angels and archangels, all with innocent smiles, full wings and a whole halo on top of their perfectly groomed hair.

They never depicted the angels that were cast down, that were broken, that weren't covered in the good light, but it doesn't matter right now to be honest. She only needs to care about one angel, and it's the broken one in front of her. His pained smile was hidden, and Reyna's hand gently caressed the pale boy's back, as if she was trying to mend his broken, dirty wings.

She pressed a hesitant but tender kiss to his pale forehead, right below his cracked halo. "Come on, pequeño ángel. Why don't we walk around the palace of Diocletian, we can talk if you want, or we can just admire, but just to let you know, I'm not going to leave your side, you're not going to be able to get rid of me anytime soon."

She doesn't realises it immediately, but the curve of his lips turned upwards.

* * *

"Why _Jackson_? No offence, but it sounds like your dad had no original names for the ship?" Frank asked, as he rummaged through the remaining candy stash they had bought at Santa Cruz de La Palma.

It became a thing between the five of them, where they would stay on the captain's deck, under the night sky, and just— just be teenagers Reyna guessed. They would talk about everything, the quest, their feelings, worries, hopes, binge eat, and recently, Frank was able to coaxed Nico into teaching the crew how to play Mythomagic with him.

They were together, so they could all be on the watch for monsters while enjoying each other's company in the cooling breeze of the night and sea.

The son of Poseidon was laid out, limbs sprayed all over like a starfish on the wooden deck.

"He gave this ship to my mom actually. He had offered to built a palace for her at the bottom of the ocean, 'cause my dad felt that it was only fitting that 'a queen amongst mortals' should stay in her own palace."

"Awww," Hazel gushed, her hands clasped together.

"But my mom refused, and refused any other gifts that my dad would try to give her. She was stubborn that way."

"So you got your stubbornness from both your parents," Nico made a face, like he was impressed, "I thought it was just you."

The demigods laughed and Reyna let out a chuckle as she opened a bag of gummy bears.

"Get off my case, di Angelo. Anyways, through thorough persuasion, my mom accepted this ship as a gift from my dad. Just a small reminder from my dad of the offer. That if she changed her mind, the offer will always be out there; an offer of opportunities as endless as the sea, just like his love for her. All she needs to do it just sail."

His tanned hands tucked themselves underneath his head, as he looked towards the starry night.

"She used the ship whenever we went to Montauk for the summer, just a day out on the sea, as mother and son, or rather as a family since Poseidon is considered to be always present in the sea. But as I grew older, she got busy with classes and writing, so she lets me use it."

"That's really sweet," Reyna found herself saying. It really was sweet, the thought that both parents cared for Percy, which was rare for demigods. A part of Reyna wants to be jealous, but she honestly can't because if anyone deserves two caring parents, it's Percy.

The daughter of Bellona can't help but think of how similar Poseidon and Percy really is. The god, going against the ancient laws, to make someone he cares for and love happy. Nothing but determined to see that Percy's mother got what she deserves.

Reyna internally smiled as she thought of all the instances that Percy was just like that, breaking as many rules as there are, just to see a smile on his friends' face.

She took a bite of a gummy bear, a smile that she can't stop stretching on her lips as she took in the scene before her. How her friends laugh at the stupid jokes the sea prince would make. The praetor is nothing but glad that Percy was introduced into their lives.

Her mask broke when she saw the two boys fall straight to Tartarus right in front of her.

All her life, Reyna did her best to maintain a strong hold of her emotions— to her camp she was a guarded praetor, to herself, she was just being careful.

All those years of maintaining an iron grip, it broke down, just like how she broke down when she saw her two companions, her two friends fall right to hell.

The last time she cried was probably when Hylla and her choose different paths and went their separate ways, but even then it was just a few tears. Guess after so many years, the dam broke and every pent up frustration and emotion that Reyna had meticulously hid in the dark corners of her mind, was released.

The three remaining demigods sat on _S.S Jackson_.

Hazel was sobbing and Frank was breaking down.

Countless of training in the Roman Camp did nothing to prepare them for such a huge loss.

 _"Reyna," he called out, grabbing the girl's attention, halting any frantic screams, "The other side! Epirus, we'll see you there!"_

With tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes, Reyna walked to the captain's deck and steered the ship to Rome. She knows that the ship can be steered with a sheer mental thought, but she needed a distraction. She can't afford to breakdown now, not when Hazel and Frank need a leader.

Using the back of her tanned hand, she wiped the remaining tears off her cheek. She needs to push forward, as for every second that pass by for them, is a second that passes by in Tartarus for Percy and Nico.

"Already failed once, never again," Reyna muttered to herself, as she sailed across the Mediterranean, willing herself to be strong enough for the three of them.

"I'm coming for you two, dead or alive, I'm getting you two back."

* * *

 **The camp fire turned a shade of obsidian.**

"My brother is in Tartarus?" Bianca's broken voice rang out. "My brother is in Tartarus?" She repeated it, and repeated it once more.

A laughter broke the silence

It was a delirious laugh, before it transitioned to hysterical sobbing. Artemis, who sat beside her, hugged her lieutenant. She gripped on to Bianca's shoulder, as the girl bawled.

"Percy and Nico are in Tartarus?" Thalia asked, the quiet god of sun. A meek nod was sent her way. Thalia's voice shook, "Can you show us how it happened?"

Wordlessly, a large screen appeared behind Apollo. The blank screen misted before settling on a dark cavern.

 _"_ _Grab him!" A voice screamed. Light came on the screen and it showed Nico, manila rope tangled around his ankle. The son of Hades was bruised and batter— the spirits of the Underworld had more colour than him._

 _"His ankle! Cut it, cut it!" A chocolate skinned girl yelled._

The campers watched as Percy lunged for Nico, the momentum pulling him forward as well. The campers gasped.

 _There was 3 foreign faces that were on the screen, one girl struggling to reach to the two boys, another female and male fighting off a horde of monsters. The male's form changed ever so often from a lion, to an elephant, to a wolf. Gold armour glinted in the dark cavern, a mulberry cape whooshing to the side, accenting every stab the female warrior makes._

 _The rope dragged Nico to the edge, his legs dangling over the void. The son of Poseidon was able to grasp his hand, anchoring him. Barely._

 _"It's no use, Percy. Just let me go," Nico told Percy, his voice hoarse. The rope pulled once more, and the two boys went down._

Some campers looked away, not wanting to see the outcome. Others had tears in their eyes that they were blinking off furiously.

 _The screen changed angle, it showed the inside of the chasm, the two boys dangling from a ledge that Percy was able to grab on. Percy's face white from effort. The two girls, one chocolate skinned and the one with the gold armour, hands held out, hoping that they'll be able to reach the 15 feet gap between them._

The campers watched as their leader, face getting paler by the minute, tried to figure something out.

 _He suddenly screamed out, "Zeus! Zeus! You said you owed me a favour, please!" His voice pleading, "Save Nico, save him! Please!" His voice echoed to the hollow cavern and resonated between the walls of the chasm._

 _Percy gritted his teeth at the empty sky. Nico called, "Percy, just let me go, please." The older teenager looked down, the son of Hades had tears in his eyes, his wounds healing from the ambrosia Reyna gave to him. With the small amount of energy he had, he shook his head, "I promised Bianca and myself, that I'll protect you."_

 _The Duke of Seas looked up, "Reyna," he called out, grabbing the girl's attention, halting any frantic screams, "The other side! Epirus, we'll see you there!"_

 _Reyna's eyes widened. "But—"_

 _"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

 _Determination replaced the look of fear on Reyna's face, "I will."_

 _Below them, a voice echoed._

 _Sacrifices, beautiful sacrifices._

 _Tightening the grip on the son of Hades, the son of Poseidon took a deep breath._

 _"For family," he whispered to himself but the son of Hades heard him. He let go of the tiny ledge and the two boys fell into darkness._

The screen faded into the sky, every camper staying still.

"He kept his promise," Bianca whispered, loud in the silence, "He kept his promise to protect Nico, now he's in Tartarus because of it."

Tears came flowing once more. She held her head in her pale hands as she let everything out. Artemis gave her a tight hug, doing her best to console the grieving daughter of Hades.

Thalia didn't even realise the tears streaming down her own face 'till she felt it drip onto her lap. Jason wrapped his arm around his sister, giving her soothing rubs on her back. Nestling her head further into her brother's chest as she tried to disguise the fact that she was crying. She doesn't need the camp to know that she was crying. They didn't need to see her weak side.

Thalia raised her head just as Annabeth's shaky voice asked, "Wait, Lord Apollo. The prophecy that Jason told us does not line with what just happened. It says " _Beaten and weary, a hero shall fall"_. It says 'a' as in singular but Percy and Nico both fell."

She too had tears running down that she was trying to hide. Her cabin members nodded their heads and so did some members of the Apollo Cabin.

Apollo agreed, "You _are_ correct, Annabeth Chase. The hero that prophecy states is actually referring to Nico di Angelo, and he was destined to fall as the Fates had planned out. However, the Fates did not expect that Percy," he faltered at the son of Poseidon's name, "that Percy would be so selfless to fall with him. It happens in the rarest of blue moons, but it is possible for the unpredictable to happen. So unpredictable that not even the Fates would have foreseen it."

Shock radiated amongst the campers.

"You mean it's possible to change the future that the Fates had planned?" Will Solace asked his father.

"Odysseus did it. He was meant to sail the seas and to never return home, but he did." Silena, head counsellor of Cabin 10, pointed out.

Ah Silena, one of the very few children of Aphrodite that had used her brains for stuff beside make up and the latest celebrity breakup.

Whispering erupted from the campers, easily silenced with a raised hand from Chiron. The centaur opened his mouth ready to speak, when a clap of thunder was heard. Campers furrowing their eyebrows in confusion as they looked up to the cloudless night.

"That, would be my queue to leave. Father only let me out to inform you of what happened to the boys. Thought it was only right that you guys know what happened to them. I'll take my leave, stay cool guys." Apollo flashed one more brilliant smile, gave his kids a thumbs up and flashed out in yellow light.

After the god of Sun left, no one spoke. _Probably thoroughly digesting everything that the god had told us,_ Thalia thought. The daughter of Zeus blinked slowly, making sure no more tears were going to come out.

Chiron gently stomped his hooves on the podium, calling everyone's attention. Many of their faces were crestfallen, others neutral, and a few were tear-stained. Just like Thalia's.

"Heroes," Chiron had called out, "I know that this recent news wasn't what you wanted to hear but please stay strong. Nico and Percy are fighting right now for their survival— our survival, in Tartarus. The least we could do, is fight with as much vigour and live with our spirits held high."

She can't really remember but she found herself in her cabin, tucking in for a night's rest. Jason had held her the whole way back, which was a good call considering that the older Grace was still trying to process everything.

She was mentally conflicted and emotionally conflicted.

What was she supposed to feel?

What was she supposed to do?

It doesn't matter if she wants it or not, Thalia is seen as a leader here in Camp Half-Blood. Her natural headstrong disposition and bloodline as daughter of the King of Gods had easily weaved her to the top of the ladder. People look to her for directions, especially when the prophecy is looming behind her shoulders. Either Percy or Thalia will be deciding the fate of Olympus.

The recent and frequent attacks hasn't been helping either. Monsters have been attacking the camp much more than they usually do, injuring campers and taking a shot at destroying the camp. Also, the campers have been going on scouting missions, taking as much information of monster activities and any future attacks that may happen.

At times like this, they need a strong leader— physically, mentally and emotionally strong. Thalia is confident in her skills for the first two, but the emotional part? It waivers a bit.

She's not ready to lose someone—she just got reunited with her brother, her relationship with Annabeth is getting better, her presence in camp is starting to be welcomed and she's started to make friends.

She slapped herself, the sound falling onto deaf ears or, should she say, sleeping ears. Jason fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Lucky.

"Come on, Thalia. You're better than this. So what if Percy is in hell, if he's fighting, you should too. If he's fighting for his life, then fight for yours here."

She breathed deeply. Tomorrow's the start of a new day. The daughter of Zeus willed all her problems to be gone by the end of the night.

Tonight, she can be weak.

Tomorrow, she must be strong.

As her subconscious drifts to the realm of Morpheus, her last prayers of the night echoed.

Prayers that Percy and Nico are still alive.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Percy & Nico's Journey in Tartarus**

Yeah, I'm still alive. Had a writer's block the past few months, and was busy with work but I will finish the story, albeit it'll take time, but it will be finished.

'Till next time!


End file.
